Nightmares and Dreams
by windstorm-5
Summary: There were two kings and they were both brothers one the king of dreams, while the other one was the king of nightmares. What would happen if these two where to colloid?


**Hello everyone, I'm back and I'm very excited to write again. This is my second story and it will be an one-shot. The characters might be a little oc, and please be nice. Other then that enjoy! No pairing.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail they all go to Hiro Mashima**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

 **There were two kings and they were both brothers one the king of dreams, while the other one was the king of nightmares. What would happen if these two where to colloid?**

In the land of Flore, there were two kings and they were both brothers by the names of Natsu and Zeref Dragneel. The younger of the two was Natsu, and he was the king of dreams. While his older brother Zeref, was the king of nightmares. They both had shared the land, half was for all the good and pure things would go and live peacefully which was ruled by Natsu. While the other half was for all the bad and evil things would live, which was ruled by Zeref.

But one night, Zeref sent his nightmares to attack Natsu's side of the land. His nightmares destroyed everything they can get there claws on, killed thousands and thousands of innocent people. The land was painted red with the blood of its own people, and when Natsu had heard of what had happen he was furious because there you would treat everyone as your own family.

Natsu had declared war against his brother.

The war had lasted many years; many people had lost their love ones or lost their homes because of this war. Both parts of the war had suffered significantly, and the people were suffering bad since most of the war was on their side.

In the middle of the war zone were two people surrounded by bodies. A black haired man and a pink haired man stood there, both breathing heavily, wearing tattered clothes, and carrying swords.

"W-Why...Why Zeref? Why did you do it? We were living peacefully Zeref! Why did you attack us?!...I WANT AN ANSWER ZEREF!" yelled out the haired man with an angry expression but there was a hint of hurt and sadness on his face.

"Why you say...Well _Natsu_ it's because you always have the good things in life. You don't have to go and hide from people because of the nightmares. You don't get blame for things you didn't do. You don't have people that hate you, or despised you. You have people that love you and admired you. That's why I attacked you so you can FEEL THE SAME WHY I DO AND I WANT YOU TO FEEL THE SAME PAIN I DID!" yelled Zeref as he started attacking Natsu with his sword.

Natsu blocked the attack his sword, "Zeref you don't need to cause pain and sorrow to other people. The reason the people blame you is because they are afraid of you, and what you are doing right now is giving them a reason to be afraid of you. You don't have people that hate you or despises you. Your people admired you and praise you. And Zeref I don't care if you are the king of nightmares. You are my brother, you are the only family I have left and I love you for who you are. They may call you a monster, a nightmare, a demon, but to me Zeref, you are nice, sweet, caring, protective, lovable, and best of all you are my order brother. I am not ashamed to be your brother Zeref," said Natsu as he looked deep into Zeref's eyes.

Zeref looked into Natsu's eyes to see if there was any sign of lying. But has he stared he was taking a step back without realizing it. Then suddenly he fell to his knees, letting go of his sword in-process.

"B-B-But why ? Why don't you hate me Natsu? I attacked your people, kill thousands of innocent people. You should have hated me; you should have been after my blood Natsu. So why?" said Zeref has his voice started to crack.

Natsu had sheathed his sword, and kneeled down next to Zeref. "Yes I was mad about the attacked but I could never hate you and not to mention to kill you Zeref. As I said before you're the only family I have left and I love you brother," said Natsu as he was smiling.

Zeref couldn't hold it no more, he started crying.

"I-I-I am sorry Natsu! I didn't mean to do it! I just hated being alone! I'm sorry!" said Zeref in between sobs.

Natsu was smiling softly as he watched Zeref "It's ok Zeref. I forgive you," said Natsu as he hugged Zeref.

Zeref returned the hug and started crying even harder. "I love you Natsu."

Natsu's smile widen "I love you too big brother."

 **There you go, so how do you guys like this little brotherly love. I hope that y'all guys like it, because I love it when these two share brotherly love.**


End file.
